nightbloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Alcor Starrius Fanfuri
Alcor Starrius Fanfuri is a committee member in the roleplay. Alcor also teachers an assortment of languages at the Academy. Personality Alcor is dense. Period. He tends to be unable to see a point of a joke, or to even read in between the lines. He can be a little stupid sometimes. Most people would see Alcor as rather emotional, as he displays his inner emotions very easily, be it tears, anger, or happiness. His facial expressions changes a lot, and one finds it hard to see Alcor with a straight face for very long periods of time. He is as such very easily angered. His short temper also makes him rather rash and quick to attack, resulting in him being a little too trigger-happy. Alcor is strict with his students, and is not hesitant in pointing little mistakes. He tries to be a good example for his students, and as such is extremely unforgiving with himself. Any mistakes made can easily make Alcor depressed. Alcor doesn’t like a lot of attention, and tends to avoid being the center of a commotion. He tends to display a lot of clumsiness, though he is careful when required. However, when attacked, Alcor is focused. Letting the enemy out of his sights is not something that is all too common with Alcor, who tracks down anyone with his abilities. Alcor is also very tenacious, never giving up and keeps going despite the situation seemingly being futile. He doesn’t care if his life is given up, as long as a mission is completed. Alcor doesn’t let anyone touch his comrades, though, and is always the person who tries to ensure that everyone stays alive. Alcor is quick to attack. He doesn’t wait around for introductions, and moves in to kill quickly. He kills when required, and doesn’t care if anyone sees him killing anyone. His mission is the most important at that moment. Background Alcor was born on the Kalinth Island. His life is rather uneventful, even for a Kalinth, when he was born. Sure, he looked weird. He had white hair. Blue eyes. Was very weak. Yeah. Nothing much, other than that he was bullied. But Alcor had his magic abilities rather early. Too early. He was 4 when it emerged. His family was famous for having beautiful magic abilities, such as light, wind, even fire. Each person had gone to Nightbloom Academy and excelled as a person. But Alcor, he was different. His family had predicted him to be someone related to the starry sky when he was born. Their prediction was usually correct. But not this time. Instead, Alcor was gifted with Shadow Magic. A magic not often used by anyone but the Zaobur race. When his magic abilities had just emerged, many people were scared of him, wondering why there was a Zaobur in Kalinth Island. In fact, Alcor was attacked. By the guards of the city, no less. Alcor had immediately defended himself, and he kept crying. When the guards heard a child cry from him, they stopped and went to investigate. They found out that there was a Kalinth child under the shadow armor, who had wrapped around him in order to protect him. His family was disappointed. Of all magic, Shadow Magic had chosen their child. Alcor was not suppose to have that sort of magic. His father and grandmother had refused to accept him, and wanted him to be thrown out. His mother opposed that decision. Alcor himself by then was nearing the age to attend the academy. But when he was on the streets, children called him a demon, a Zaobur, and insulted him left and right. Alcor hated it. His mother had seen his suffering, and immediately sent him to Nightbloom whether anyone opposed or not. There, he was trained to control his magic. There were many times to which Alcor lost control and caused an accident. It was lucky that the shadows responded to his emotions, or they could have caused many deaths. Alcor persevered. He graduated from the academy with excellent grades. But Alcor didn’t want to return to his family. He still had bad memories of being bullied by the other children, and he had seen some of them in school. They took that chance to bully him. Alcor didn’t like it one bit. So when the others returned to their homeland, he remained behind. He applied to be a teacher in Nightbloom. He entered, and was able to get a spot as the Language Teacher, where he taught different languages to the students. He was offered a spot to enter the Committee, and immediately accepted. Trivia * Call him a Zaobur and face the consequence, which is to be strung high in the air by the seat of your pants. Students that sleep in his class are also given a noogie by his shadows. Alcor also does not care about race, and treats everyone equally. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Schizune Weaver Category:Academy Staff Category:Committee Category:Kalinth